


How we started

by HeartSnipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Famous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Petra Ral is a Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSnipper/pseuds/HeartSnipper
Summary: It's been about 7 months since Levi and I started dating, it's funny how we even got together, seeing as he is a well-known hockey player and I'm... Well I work at my mom's tea shop and bakery...





	How we started

It's been about 7 months since Levi and I started dating, it's funny how we even got together, seeing as he is a well-known hockey player and I'm... Well I work at my mom's tea shop and bakery...

7 months ago..

"Oi brat, are you done staring" said the person next in line, the young bright eyed brunette gaped at the hot figure in front of him, as did the other costumers in the shop not everyday you could meet with the survey corps captain and his team.   
The Survey Corp's were the top leading hockey team this season. They had great management, a great rink, top athletes and..... Devishly hot men.  
Though the dark haired athlete infront of him had no expression in his face, Eren thought he noticed a hint of amusement, he blushed lightly and talked.

"I-im s-sorry what would you like to order?" Stuttering, great...   
Levi looked from the chalkboard menu above to the cashier, "I'd like your best." He said in a slight low voice gazing directly into the virdian eyes with a slight smirk in his face. To Eren it meant their famous Earl Grey which has been flavoured with the addition of oil of bergamot a variety of orange that is often grown in Italy and France, he quickly typed the order unaware of Levi's soft sigh. To others however, it meant a completely different meaning, earning Eren jealous glares from some girls around and a slightly shocked face from Erwin Smith, Levi's comrade who stood in line after him. 

"It'll be done in a second." He said smiling, and writing 'Levi's name in the cup, just in time Armin, Eren's friend and colleague entered the shift and quickly went to stand in the cashier. 

"Hey, Eren i didn't think I'd be that busy today" Armin said while putting the apron on. 

"Hey Ar, it may be because of the open practice the SC's are having." Eren answered as he poured out the earl grey. 

"Think we could get out before clock this time, maybe we can catch up the practice, you can watch your favourite cap-"

"ARMIN!"

Said boy finally started filling the cashier with the last dime still unaware of who was in front. "And I could finally talk to.." he raised his head looking directly into the eyes of "Erwin Smith." 

Eren has never seen Arming so red in his life, he would've been laughing himself had Armin not drop the comment of Eren's crush on certain captain who now stood Infront waiting for the tea.   
Eren gulped silently and place the tea in front of said man, brushing fingers causing sparks in the young brunette.   
"So you have a favourite player then?"Levi asked casually though his gaze was as intense as ever. Eren flushed twiddling his fingers which Levi found endearing, "I just admire your skills captain." He finally admitted though not looking into the other's eyes.  
Levi nodded mutedly and drank a sip surprised by the rich flavor, "Not bad, brat" he said "I'm surprised by this skill of yours." Eren smiled. 

"I'd like an iced coffee and a brownie please." Erwin said, flashing one of his dazzling smiles.   
"Al-alright" said Armin almost breathless as he type the order. 

After Levi walked out Erwin looked back before exiting , raising his iced coffee, "Hope to see you at practice sometime Armin, and Eren I'm sure Levi would be pleased to see you there too."

Both stood there as if trying to process everything that had just happen.   
Meanwhile in one of the tables at the left a group of girls glared.   
"Petra did you see-" Hitch started with a mocking tone.

"Of course I saw it, I can't believe Levi didn't even come to say hello." Petra said with indignation.   
"He was too distracted with the cashier." Annie smirked.  
Petra glared at Eren but then smiled as she noticed Eren cleaning a table away she raised her voice. "I'll talk to my Levi after practices he should be free and we could go out again, I mean we did have a lot of fun last time, he even took me to Sina' restaurant and then to the hotel room, he was so good with me." She blabbered aware of the brunnete's paused cleaning motions and slight sag of his shoulders. 

Hitch smiled darkly "Oh Erwin was a lot of it too, did you know he had a tatt-" she covered her mother a"I'm sorry I'm so silly I wasn't supposed to say anything it's a secret between us." She pushed the cup of tea to the brink of the table until it fell to the floor shattering into tiny pieces. "Oh noo, my hand slipped." she said in a sarcastic tone. Eren kneeled and started cleaning his mood gone down plenty more. Armin watched the scene as he handed the last order.

The girls stood up casually " Let's go Hitch, Annie, it suddenly smells like faggot in here." They laughed and left leaving a shocked Eren still kneeling on the floor.   
The costumers had left and the shop was deserted. Armin went to Eren, "Hey Eren it's okay, don't mind them, if you want we could close now I'm sure nobody on that team would want to smell the sickly sweet cheap perfume." Armin said laughing nervously, though Eren just hummed. 

It was no secret two the blonde friend that Eren's father had not taken well the news of his son being gay. They used to get along well, but after the great fight about it in which Grisha called Eren a faggot and that he was not his son anymore, things had gotten bad, Carla had been more supportive saying that love was love which did not fit well with her husband, as a result Grisha spent most of his time flying across the world giving important conferences and classes to young doctors avoiding Eren and fighting with his wife. While Eren spent most of his time in the tea shop avoiding problems at home. 

_______  
You could say we had not met in a flower blossom day and had not talked again in many days after, hockey players were very busy this season. Armin and I had to work on the shop and study for finals but somehow fate decided we should indeed meet again.... Or was it my awesome tea skills?

"Sooooo where is he?!" Hanji shouted.

"Shut up shitty glasses we're in a tea shop, not in a fucking rink." Levi said irritated as they entered the shop with Erwin, Mike, Eld, Gunther and Aluo in tail.  
The shop was full, as always, it was no news as this was the only one in the town, and it was indeed beautiful.   
Levi would appreciated more the scene if it wasn't for some loud girls and their ugly ass laugh. To their luck, the table Infront of them was the only one available. He would have to ask the brat for a reservation next time. 

"You can't blame Hanji cap, we all want to see the 'bright-eyed brat' who caught your attention." Eld teased grinning as they all sat around the table.

"Take that stupid grin off your fa-" Levi was interrupted as somebody bump into his chair. 

"Oi! What the fuck do you-!" Levi began but stopped the moment he was met with the beautiful carribean eyes that seem to leave him breathless everytime.

"I- I'm sorry captain." Eren answered as he tried to steady the plate in his hands. 

"OMG Eraaan how clumsy of you." Came the sickening sweet voice of the strawberry blonde who Levi was sure he had met before.   
"Oh Levi! I didn't know you would be practicing in this lovely town this season, I've missed our time together." She said and Levi stared bemused. He finally gave up and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The cafe went unusually silent, for everybody knew the girl that was daughter to the mayor. Eren has long gotten back to the register and stared unsure of what would happen. Armin who had been talking with Erwin at their table was hardly trying to keep the laughter from exploding. Though hanji had beat him to that.

"HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA OMG LEVIII HAHAHA I REMEMBER NOW!" 

"What are you talking about shitty four eyes?"

A spark of recognition flickered in Erwin's eyes as he stopped hanji from blabbering, the leaned to Levi and said in a quiet voice. "Remember Hanji's bet last time we were here."   
_______  
3 years ago.....

"Levi you lost therefore I dare you tooo go out the the mayor's daughter!"   
.  
.  
"Petra let's go have lunch together I lost a-."

 

It's been about 7 months since Levi and I started dating, it's funny how we even got together, seeing as he is a well-known hockey player and I'm... Well I work at my family's tea shop and bakery...

7 months ago..

"Oi brat, are you done staring" said the person next in line, the young bright eyed brunette gaped at the hot figure in front of him, as did the other costumers in the shop not everyday you could meet with the survey corps captain and his team.   
The Survey Corp's were the top leading hockey team this season. They had great management, a great rink, top athletes and..... Devishly hot men.  
Though the dark haired athlete infront of him had no expression in his face, Eren thought he noticed a hint of amusement, he blushed lightly and talked.

"I-im s-sorry what would you like to order?" Stuttering, great...   
Levi looked from the chalkboard menu above to the cashier, "I'd like your best." He said in a slight low voice gazing directly into the virdian eyes with a slight smirk in his face. To Eren it meant their famous Earl Grey which has been flavoured with the addition of oil of bergamot a variety of orange that is often grown in Italy and France, he quickly typed the order unaware of Levi's soft sigh. To others however, it meant a completely different meaning, earning Eren jealous glares from some girls around and a slightly shocked face from Erwin Smith, Levi's comrade who stood in line after him. 

"It'll be done in a second." He said smiling, and writing 'Levi's name in the cup, just in time Armin, Eren's friend and colleague entered the shift and quickly went to stand in the cashier. 

"Hey, Eren i didn't think I'd be that busy today" Armin said while putting the apron on. 

"Hey Ar, it may be because of the open practice the SC's are having." Eren answered as he poured out the earl grey. 

"Think we could get out before clock this time, maybe we can catch up the practice, you can watch your favourite cap-"

"ARMIN!"

Said boy finally started filling the cashier with the last dime still unaware of who was in front. "And I could finally talk to.." he raised his head looking directly into the eyes of "Erwin Smith." 

Eren has never seen Arming so red in his life, he would've been laughing himself had Armin not drop the comment of Eren's crush on certain captain who now stood Infront waiting for the tea.   
Eren gulped silently and place the tea in front of said man, brushing fingers causing sparks in the young brunette.   
"So you have a favourite player then?"Levi asked casually though his gaze was as intense as ever. Eren flushed twiddling his fingers which Levi found endearing, "I just admire your skills captain." He finally admitted though not looking into the other's eyes.  
Levi nodded mutedly and drank a sip surprised by the rich flavor, "Not bad, brat" he said "I'm surprised by this skill of yours." Eren smiled. 

"I'd like an iced coffee and a brownie please." Erwin said, flashing one of his dazzling smiles.   
"Al-alright" said Armin almost breathless as he type the order. 

After Levi walked out Erwin looked back before exiting , raising his iced coffee, "Hope to see you at practice sometime Armin, and Eren I'm sure Levi would be pleased to see you there too."

Both stood there as if trying to process everything that had just happen.   
Meanwhile in one of the tables at the left a group of girls glared.   
"Petra did you see-" Hitch started with a mocking tone.

"Of course I saw it, I can't believe Levi didn't even come to say hello." Petra said with indignation.   
"He was too distracted with the cashier." Annie smirked.  
Petra glared at Eren but then smiled as she noticed Eren cleaning a table away she raised her voice. "I'll talk to my Levi after practices he should be free and we could go out again, I mean we did have a lot of fun last time, he even took me to Sina' restaurant and then to the hotel room, he was so good with me." She blabbered aware of the brunnete's paused cleaning motions and slight sag of his shoulders. 

Hitch smiled darkly "Oh Erwin was a lot of it too, did you know he had a tatt-" she covered her mother a"I'm sorry I'm so silly I wasn't supposed to say anything it's a secret between us." She pushed the cup of tea to the brink of the table until it fell to the floor shattering into tiny pieces. "Oh noo, my hand slipped." she said in a sarcastic tone. Eren kneeled and started cleaning his mood gone down plenty more. Armin watched the scene as he handed the last order.

The girls stood up casually " Let's go Hitch, Annie, it suddenly smells like faggot in here." They laughed and left leaving a shocked Eren still kneeling on the floor.   
The costumers had left and the shop was deserted. Armin went to Eren, "Hey Eren it's okay, don't mind them, if you want we could close now I'm sure nobody on that team would want to smell the sickly sweet cheap perfume." Armin said laughing nervously, though Eren just hummed. 

It was no secret two the blonde friend that Eren's father had not taken well the news of his son being gay. They used to get along well, but after the great fight about it in which Grisha called Eren a faggot and that he was not his son anymore, things had gotten bad, Carla had been more supportive saying that love was love which did not fit well with her husband, as a result Grisha spent most of his time flying across the world giving important conferences and classes to young doctors avoiding Eren and fighting with his wife. While Eren spent most of his time in the tea shop avoiding problems at home. 

_______  
You could say we had not met in a flower blossom day and had not talked again in many days after, hockey players were very busy this season. Armin and I had to work on the shop and study for finals but somehow fate decided we should indeed meet again.... Or was it my awesome tea skills?

"Sooooo where is he?!" Hanji shouted.

"Shut up shitty glasses we're in a tea shop, not in a fucking rink." Levi said irritated as they entered the shop with Erwin, Mike, Eld, Gunther and Aluo in tail.  
The shop was full, as always, it was no news as this was the only one in the town, and it was indeed beautiful.   
Levi would appreciated more the scene if it wasn't for some loud girls and their ugly ass laugh. To their luck, the table Infront of them was the only one available. He would have to ask the brat for a reservation next time. 

"You can't blame Hanji cap, we all want to see the 'bright-eyed brat' who caught your attention." Eld teased grinning as they all sat around the table.

"Take that stupid grin off your fa-" Levi was interrupted as somebody bump into his chair. 

"Oi! What the fuck do you-!" Levi began but stopped the moment he was met with the beautiful carribean eyes that seem to leave him breathless everytime.

"I- I'm sorry captain." Eren answered as he tried to steady the plate in his hands. 

"OMG Eraaan how clumsy of you." Came the sickening sweet voice of the strawberry blonde who Levi was sure he had met before.   
"Oh Levi! I didn't know you would be practicing in this lovely town this season, I've missed our time together." She said and Levi stared bemused. He finally gave up and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The cafe went unusually silent, for everybody knew the girl that was daughter to the mayor. Eren has long gotten back to the register and stared unsure of what would happen. Armin who had been talking with Erwin at their table was hardly trying to keep the laughter from exploding. Though hanji had beat him to that.

"HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA OMG LEVIII HAHAHA I REMEMBER NOW!" 

"What are you talking about shitty four eyes?"

A spark of recognition flickered in Erwin's eyes as he stopped hanji from blabbering, the leaned to Levi and said in a quiet voice. "Remember Hanji's bet last time we were here."   
_______  
3 years ago.....

"Levi you lost therefore I dare you tooo go out the the mayor's daughter!"   
.  
.  
"Petra let's go have lunch together I lost a-."

"SURE I WILL LETS GOOO" Petra had said, as she hugged the athlete.   
.  
.  
.  
"Shitty four eyes."  
.  
.  
_____

"Long story short I was left without a dime by paying all of Levi's date expenses but it was sooo worth it hahahaha hahahaha" hanji continued cackling. 

By the that the cafe had gone again to the normal noise along with many contained laughter from the tables nearby. Petra's face was as red as a tomato, Annie and Hitch had stopped eating their creamy pastry as they laughed silently.

"Wha- what are you talking about le-levi, you're joking right, it was a real data right!" By this time Petra had gotten mad and demanded answers, to which Levi just stared boredly, "Of course it wasn't a real date." 

"HOW!? YOU TOOK ME TO EAT, WE WENT TO A HOTEL AND-"

The whole team stared incredulous at Petra. Hanji had now swiped the last tears in hers eyes.   
"Petra dear, what made the bet so much fun is that Levi here is as straight as a rainbow."   
Petra had mostly fainted she looked pale and was ready to explode.   
On the other hand Armin looked at his friend by the counter only to find him lost in what seemed to be   
a nagic pull that had begun, steel blue eyes and viridian green staring at each other. Longing, and unsure as to where they may be headed. 

Long story short ...  
Armin and Eren had attended every hockey practice this season but not as people, or simple guests, or cafe manager, but as friends to the team.... And lovers to the two star athletes of the Survey Corp's.


End file.
